Angel of Faith
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU/AH, Lexol. They were happily married, their children all grown and happy in their lives, but when a blast from the past suddenly resurfaces, will it all be thrown out the window? [Sequel to "Angel of Destiny"]
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Angel of Faith  
**Author:** Katie (TheIrishShipperholic) and Erin (Erin Salvatore)  
**Disclaimer:** We own nothing but this story  
**Show/Movie/Book:** The Vampire Diaries  
**Couples/Category:** Kol and Lexi, Lee/TBD, all the normal couples mixed through out. Alternate Universe (AU) and All Human (AH)  
**Rating:** Mature, for language and sexual situations/scenes  
**Summary:** AU/AH, Lexol. They were happily married, their children all grown and happy in their lives, but when a blast from the past suddenly resurfaces, will it all be thrown out the window? [Sequel to "Angel of Destiny"]  
**Author's Note:** While this sequel was planned in advance, we don't know where it will lead, so we hope that you enjoy it!  
**_Previously in "Angel of Destiny", it's discovered that Lee is actually alive while Grace plans to elope with Rowan and Lee's friend Gary tells Lexi that Lee had a child with a woman he slept with during a business trip to Denver._**

**Chapter One**

Using his cane, Lee Carter carefully stood up from his seat on the plane he'd boarded back in Tokyo and took the arm of the woman who had accompanied him back to the United States. He was going to see his family again today; Lexi, Grace, Evan. All three of them. The woman Lee was with smiled at him. "I'll bet you're happy to be back."

"I am," he replied. "I feel like I've been gone forever."

"Where will we be going first?" she asked.

"We're going to the house that Alexia and I lived in during the 16 years of our marriage," Lee replied.

"You're aware that she's moved on, right? I mean, in her mind you were dead," the woman said. "Plus, you don't know how she's going to react. For that matter, you don't know how her HUSBAND is going to react."

"She hasn't seen me since our daughter was 16 years old, Deana. And I'd rather see my children first, if you don't mind," he replied.

Deana nodded. "Of course you do. I just hope that you're not disappointed if they don't remember you."

"I sincerely hope that they do," Lee replied as Deana helped him into a cab once they were outside the airport.

Deana got into the cab with Lee, saying nothing more as they drove away from the airport and to Lee's old house. When they got there, she helped him out, giving him his cane as she followed him, marveling at the beautiful mansion-like home. Deana followed him as he limped up to the porch, going up the stairs slowly, where he knocked on the front door.

It was soon answered, but not by the face he had hoped to see, by a face he hadn't expected to see. "Grace?" he whispered, his eyes falling to her pregnant stomach.

"Dad!?" she whispered in the same tone, her eyes falling back in her head as she fainted dead away. Lee caught her before she could hit the floor, throwing his cane down in the process.

Deana saw what had happened and helped Lee take Grace to the couch, laying her down on the cushions. As they did that, they saw a young man approach them. "What's going on? Who are you?"

Lee looked at him after Deana gave him his cane. "I am Lee Carter, Grace's father. The woman with me is Deana Thornton."

"Rowan Hastings, Grace's fiancé," he replied. "But, how is it that you're here? You're supposed to be dead."

"I never got in that car," Lee replied. "I allowed Alexia to believe that I had died, but knew that we were over long before that accident took place."

Rowan nodded. "I can understand your reasons for doing what you did, sir." He heard Grace moan and immediately went to her, taking her hand. "Though, I just hope that your presence here doesn't cause any problems. Alexia is happily married to her husband, Kol Mikaelson, who loves Grace and Evan like his own children. They have three other children as well, Xavier, Nadia and the newest one, Jade. Plus, they adopted Kol's daughter, Hannah, so they've had quite a life together."

"I have no reason whatsoever to interrupt Alexia's new life. I am only here to express that she is free to legally marry the new gentleman in her life," Lee said with a nod. He turned when he heard another gentle voice speak his name and saw his former beloved drop the bag of groceries in her hand. "Alexia…I can explain."

Lexi shook her head. "No, Lee, I DON'T want to hear it! It's bad enough that you cheated on me before we got engaged, but I'm not about to listen to your explanation for being alive when you're supposed to be dead! In fact, I wish you WERE dead!"

"Alexia," Lee said firmly, refusing to waver from his spot. "Sit down, please." She did as she was told, going to set Jade down in her playpen. Lee joined her on the couch and Deana went to go start picking up the mess made from the grocery bag.

Lexi scowled at Lee, still unsure of why he was here. "I don't get why you're here, Lee. I've moved on. I love the life Kol and I made together. He loves me and takes care of me and our children. The Mikaelson family is very generous and they make sure that we have everything we need. I was part of it before Kol and I met."

"I have no intention of interrupting your new life," he replied. "As a matter of fact, I'm glad you have a new life. If Kol makes you happy, then I won't disrupt what you have with him. I met Grace's young man just before you came home, and he told me how well you're being treated and that's all I could ever ask for."

"Thank you, Lee." Lexi's eyes then fell on Deana when she returned. "Who is she?"

"Alexia, I'd like you to meet Deana Thornton," he said, gesturing for Deana to come forward.

Deana smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, Alexia. Lee has told me about you."

"That's funny. I've never heard him mention you before," Lexi said with a slight scowl.

"Alexia, that's not nice," Lee said with a stern look over at her. "Deana is my friend, my guest and I've brought her here because she's also a doctor like you are. The only difference is she works for Doctors without Borders."

Lexi nodded. "Yes, I've heard of that organization. They help people in foreign countries that need medical aid."

"We do," Deana replied. "And Lee, somehow, he fell into my care, but it wasn't until I'd aided him in his recovery that I finally recognized him from the news programs I'd watched or seen. He asked me to keep his 'death' a secret, and although I'd almost refused, I still agreed."

"And in that time, we fell in love," Lee piped in.

Lexi saw the look in Lee's eye as he said that last part. It was the look of a man in love, the same look that was always in Kol's eyes. "Well, I'm happy that you two found each other and I hope that everything works out."

"Thank you, Alexia," Lee said. "Deana is very special to me, just like Kol is special to you."

Lexi smiled and then cleared her throat. "I, uh, received a phone call from your son, Ryan."

"You did? What did he want?" Lee asked.

"He was looking for you, I think," Lexi said. "I told him you had died several years ago." She sighed. "Why he waited this long is beyond me. He's twenty-three, for pity's sake!"

"I'll talk to him, Alexia. And we'll sort everything out," Lee told her.

Lexi nodded. "That sounds good to me. He needs to hear it from his father."

"Take care, Alexia, and I'll be back soon," Lee said and then leaned over to kiss her forehead then stood with help from Deana, walking out of the house with his girlfriend.

As he and Deana were walking to the car, a voice stopped him. "Daddy, wait!"

Deana and Lee turned to see Grace coming toward them. She must've regained consciousness during the conversation with Lexi. Lee smiled at his daughter. "Hello, Gracie. I'm sorry I scared you like that."

"It's okay, I'm not angry," she replied. "I just…wasn't prepared to see you. That's all."

"I know, sweetheart. I still didn't mean to scare you anyhow," he said, moving forward to open his arms to her. She fell into them, her sobs muffled by the material of his shirt. Lee stroked her dark blonde hair as she cried.

As he heard her sob against him, Lee held her tighter, while also being mindful of her belly. "Hush now, Gracie, I know. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry that I had to lie and make your mother think that I was dead."

"I'm not mad at you, Daddy," she replied. "I know you had your reasons for it. But, I'm also glad you're here, especially since you're going to be a grandfather."

"I can see that, sweetheart. Do you know what you and your fiancé are having, or do you two want it to be a secret?"

"We're kind of hesitant to find out," Grace said. "We already lost one baby, and we're looking to get joint custody of Rowan's daughter."

Lee gave her a sympathetic look upon hearing that she'd lost a child, an innocent baby. "I am so very sorry to hear that, sweetheart, but if you do want some further help, Deana is a midwife and she could help your mother?" he suggested.

"I'd like that. Also, it's very nice to meet you, Deana," his daughter said, smiling at the woman who stood behind Lee.

Deana returned Grace's smile. "It's nice to meet you too, Grace. I'm also sorry to hear that you lost a child. I know what that feels like. I've seen it many times in my line of work. I even lost one of my own. It was devastating."

"You…you lost a child too?" Grace asked with surprise.

"I did. I was quite young, before I met your father," Deana said with a nod.

Grace placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Deana."

"It was a long time ago, but it still hurts sometimes."

Grace nodded and was about to reply when another car pulled up in the driveway. She turned her head when Rowan came out cautiously and went to stand beside her. "That's the car we were supposed to watch for," he murmured to her.

_Right, it's the ex,_ Grace thought as she walked with Rowan over to the other car. Libby was just stepping out of the car and saw Rowan coming toward her. She let out a soft gasp when she saw him. He had definitely gotten even more handsome since high school. However, she reminded herself that her mother told her that he was engaged. She waited until Rowan and Grace got close enough and smiled at them. "Hello, Rowan."

Rowan returned her smile. "Hello, Olivia. You're looking good."

"Thank you," she replied. "You're looking good as well." She looked at Grace. "I take this is your fiancé?"

Rowan nodded. "She is." He squeezed Grace's hand. "Olivia Bridges, this is Grace Mikaelson. Grace, this is Olivia."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Olivia," Grace said with a nod of her head, smiling.

"And you as well, Grace," Libby said, smiling back.

Libby then saw Lilly climb out of the car and come over toward her. "Mommy, I was waiting for you to open the door for me."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," her mother replied. "I was talking to your daddy."

Lilly walked over cautiously then stood just so behind her mother, peeking out at the man with medium brown hair. "Is that my daddy?"

"It is, Lilly. This is Rowan Hastings and the pretty lady is his fiancé, Grace Mikaelson," Libby said as she gently nudged her daughter forward.

Carefully, Grace knelt down to Lilly's level. "It's very nice to finally meet you, Lilly. You're a very pretty girl," she told the 5 year old.

Lilly smiled shyly at Grace. "Thank you. Are you going to marry my daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart, I am," Grace said. "I love him very much and he loves me too."

Lilly smiled then moved from out behind her mother's legs and came up to Grace, hugging her around her neck. "Can I be the flower girl?"

"Of course you can, Lilly," Rowan said, answering the question for Grace. "We would love for you to be the flower girl."

"Okay," she said, turning to hug Rowan after he knelt down next to his future wife and his daughter.

Libby smiled as she watched Rowan, Grace and Lilly hug. Although she had been hesitant in the beginning, she knew that Lilly needed this and if she didn't allow her to meet her father, she would never let her live it down. "Lilly, sweetie, why don't we go inside out of the cool, okay?" she suggested.

"Okay, Momma," Lilly said after stepping back from the hug she'd given Grace and taking her mother's hand.

Grace looked at Rowan as they walked to the house. "Lilly is a very pretty little girl. I like her already."

"She likes you too, darling," Rowan said, pulling her into his side and kissing the side of her head affectionately.

Grace cleared her throat. "I think we should head in as well. Wouldn't want to catch my death of cold, now would we?"

Rowan nodded and held fast to her hand as they headed inside after his daughter and her mother.

**Author's Note:** Thus begins the sequel to "Angel of Destiny", which turned into a full length fan fiction after starting out small. All of the other couples from the first story will be featured though not as much, so please ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Previously in "Angel of Faith", Lee returns and introduces Deana to his family._**

**Chapter Two**

Kol pulled up at the house that evening and saw an unfamiliar car in the driveway. Curious as to what was going on, he walked into the house, where he saw Lee sitting on the couch. "I thought it wasn't possible for people to return from the dead?"

"I was never dead, Kol," he replied. "I've been alive this whole time. And before you ask, I already told Alexia that I'm glad that she has a new life."

Kol turned to his wife, who nodded. "I'm glad that he's back and that he approves of us. Besides, he's got someone else in his life," she said then gestured to the lovely brunette sitting on the other side of Lee.

Deana smiled at Kol. "You must be Kol. Alexia was telling us about you."

"I see," he replied. "Good things, I hope?"

Deana nodded. "Oh, nothing but."

Kol nodded. "And how are my beautiful girls?" he asked Lexi, Grace and Jade.

Grace smiled. "Your beautiful girls are doing well, Kol. In fact, Rowan's ex was here and I got to meet her and my future stepdaughter, Lilly."

"Will I get to meet my future step-grandchild?" Kol asked, pouting.

"You might, if you don't mind that it's out in public. Olivia is only letting me and Rowan get the privacy," Grace replied.

Kol nodded. "I can do that."

"I do hate to interrupt, but I think I have overstayed my welcome," Lee said, clearing his throat.

Kol nodded. "It was good to have finally met you, Lee. You and Deana are welcome here. Our home is your home."

"Thank you again, Kol, for your hospitality," Lee said, reaching out to grip the British private eye's hand in his and shaking it.

Kol smiled as well and shook his hand. "The pleasure is mine, Lee. As I said, our home is your home. Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Lee nodded. "We'll see you all soon. Grace, give me a call when you want to go out to lunch," he said to his daughter, who nodded and Lee left seconds later with Deana at his side.

Kol smiled as he watched Grace close the door behind Lee and Deana. After a few minutes, he ran a hand through his hair. "I wonder what Ryan will say; especially when he finds out that his father is alive?"

"I don't know," Lexi said. "But, Lee said that he'll call him and get everything straightened out."

"They will, darling," Kol said, reaching for her hand with his other one.

Lexi smiled. "I have no doubt that they will. Ryan needs to know his father."

"That he does," Kol agreed with a nod.

Grace turned and faced them, having heard what they were saying. "Who's Ryan?"

"He's your half brother," Lexi said. "Your father had an affair before we were married, and Ryan was the result of it."

"Daddy cheated on you?" Grace said. "Why would he do that?"

Lexi sighed. "I don't know, sweetheart, but I do know that he made a mistake and as much as I didn't like hearing about it, I …forgave him for it. I know I really shouldn't have, but I loved your father and that's why I forgave him." She went over to her daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't let what you heard affect your relationship with him, Gracie. In spite of what he did, he loves you and Evan very much."

Grace nodded. "Okay, Mom," she said softly.

Kol smiled at that. "How about we get dinner under way, shall we? I'm starving after the day I had."

"Me too," Grace said, grinning. "Can we have tacos? The baby likes tacos."

Lexi smiled and licked her lips. "That sounds like a good idea to me. I haven't had tacos in God knows how long."

"Tacos it is then," Kol said with a nod, turning to head into the kitchen.

Grace saw Kol heading to the kitchen and was about to offer to help him, but Lexi grabbed her hand and led her to the living room. "Let him take care of the cooking, dear. I don't want you on your feet too much."

"Wasn't that what Daddy used to tell you when you were pregnant?"

"He did," her mother replied. "Your father didn't want me to do anything strenuous when I was pregnant with you and Evan. And come to think of it, Kol did the same thing when I was pregnant with Xavier, Nadia and Jade respectively."

"Yeah, and Rowan does the same thing with me," Grace said. "Though, I don't mind it. I know he's only looking out for me."

"He does, sweetheart. And he's getting this chance with you now since he didn't get do that with my future step-granddaughter," Lexi said.

Grace nodded. "I know he is, and I couldn't be happier knowing that this child is going to have a father who loves him or her and will do anything to make sure he or she is safe."

"I have a strong feeling that it will be a boy," Lexi said with a nod.

Grace nodded. "I think so too. Though, we won't know for sure until we get an ultrasound."

"Right," Lexi said. "No sense saying anything before then." She paused. "But, if you were to have a boy, what name would you pick for him?"

"Michael or Henry," Grace replied without hesitation.

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the belated update! August was a pretty crazy month for me, with my sister and her kids visiting for 2 weeks. Well then my niece decided to be the exact replica of me when I was her age, so it was a struggle to watch my sister with her and then have to struggle with her when my sister wasn't around.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously in "Angel of Faith", Kol meets Lee for the first time and also meets Deana. Lexi and Grace discuss what the gender of Grace's baby is._**

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Rowan carefully balanced Lilly on his knees and watched as she carefully moved the pen in her hand across the screen of the iPad he had loaned her for playing with so that he could work on some things at his family's office building. Looking down at the little girl in his lap, Rowan kissed the top of her head. He was grateful for finally getting the opportunity to know his daughter, and he was definitely looking forward to being part of her life from now on. "Daddy, look!" Lilly said excitedly, holding the portable device up for him to see and Rowan glanced down at the screen, seeing that she had successfully connected the colored dots on the game that she was playing.

Rowan smiled at her. "That's great, Lilly! You're even better than I am at this game. Grace beat me a few times the last time I played it."

Lilly giggled. "You're so funny, Daddy!" she said.

Rowan smiled. "Yes, Daddy is a funny man. It'll make getting to know me lots of fun. Your uncle tells me the exact same thing." Speaking of his brother, Rowan reached over and picked up the phone on his desk then buzzed his secretary's phone. "Corrine, can you please call my brother's office and see if he's in?"

"I'll definitely see if he's available, Mr. Hastings," Corrine said. "Hold on."

She then pressed the extension for Robert's office, listening as it rang. Finally, she heard, "Yes, Corrine? What is it?"

"Your brother told me to see if you were here," she replied. "He wasn't specific, but I'm guessing he wants to talk to you."

"I'm on my way. Thank you, Corrine," Robert said then hung up before heading to Rowan's office.

Robert walked into his brother's office. "Corrine told me you wanted to talk to me. What's up, brother?"

"Robbie, I'd like you to meet Lilly. My daughter," Rowan said, gesturing to the little girl sitting on the floor.

Robert looked at Lilly and then at Rowan. "That's my niece?"

"Indeed," said Rowan. "She's also Erika's niece, as well as Evelyn's. Grace has already met her and she's head over heels in love with her."

"Have you told Mom and Dad that she's here?"

"No. That's next on my agenda," Rowan replied.

Robert nodded. "Good, because they're going to want to know they have another grandchild in addition to ones Grace and Evelyn are expecting."

"I also heard through the grapevine – a.k.a. our brother in law – that Erika went to the doctor's and she's going to bring another Hastings' grandchild into the world as well," Rowan said.

Robert smiled. "Well, Mom always said she wanted a bunch of grandchildren to spoil, and she's definitely getting her wish."

Reaching over, Rowan picked up the phone a second time and buzzed his secretary's phone. "Corrine, can you get a hold of my mother and see if she can meet me and Robert for lunch?"

Corrine nodded. "I'll see if she's available."

As soon as she hung up, she dialed Lenora's extension and it wasn't long before she heard the older woman pick up. "Yes, Corrine?"

"Your son asked me to call you," she replied. "He wants to know if you can meet for lunch."

"That sounds delightful," Lenora said. "I don't have anything planned for today, so I'll definitely accept."

"I'll let him know right away, Mrs. Hastings," Corrine said before ending the call and buzzing through to Rowan's office. "Mr. Hastings, your mother has accepted the offer of lunch. Do you want me to call your favorite restaurant?"

"That sounds good to me, Corrine," Rowan said. "This is a very special occasion and there's no place I'd rather commemorate it than at our favorite place."

"I'll call right away, sir," Corrine said before hanging up.

Rowan smiled at his brother. "All set. Corrine is going to call our favorite restaurant and we'll be seeing Mom for lunch." He looked at Lilly. "And my little girl will be meeting her grandmother on the Hastings side."

"Woo!" Lilly said with soft enthusiasm.

Robert smiled. "I see someone is excited."

She grinned at her uncle then asked, "Uncle Robbie, when do I get to meet Auntie Evelyn?"

Robert smiled again. "You know what? Let me call her and see if we arrange for you to meet her." He dialed his wife's number and heard her pick up. "Hey, baby, it's Robbie. What are you doing right now?"

"I am jam-packed in the middle of meetings," Evelyn replied, the phone she was talking on cradled between her ear and her shoulder. "Why? What did you have in mind?"

"I know that you're busy and everything, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to lunch with us," Robert said. "Rowan has someone very special that he wants to introduce to the family."

"I'll have to move my schedule around. Let me call you back, baby," Evelyn said then hung up and buzzed her secretary's phone.

"Yes, Mrs. Hastings, what is it?" her secretary asked.

"Now, Annie, I've asked you a million times to call me Evelyn. But that is another pressing matter. Right now, I need you to arrange all of my afternoon meetings and shenanigans to tomorrow. I'm going to have lunch with my husband, brother-in-law and mother-in-law," Evelyn said.

"Yes, Evelyn, I'll get right on that," Annie said.

Evelyn smiled. "Thank you, Annie. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"You're welcome, Evelyn," Annie replied.

Evelyn smiled and hung up, standing up and placing her hand on her belly, feeling the baby kick under her hand. "I know. I'm curious about the person Uncle Rowan wants us to meet."

As soon as she spoke, her office phone rang and she reached out and picked it up. "Yes, Annie?"

"You're all set, Evelyn," her secretary replied.

Evelyn smiled. "Thank you, Annie, you've been most helpful. Who knows? There might be a little something extra in your paycheck."

"But, but…" Annie tried to protest.

"No buts, Annie," Evelyn said. "You deserve every bit of what you earn working for me."

"Thank you, Evelyn," Annie said. "This means so much to me."

"Think nothing of it," Evelyn said. "My father always told me to treat my employees like equals and I've made it a point to follow his advice."

"Just like he's always been there for you," a voice said from the doorway. "And you were there for him." Evelyn turned to see her mother Amelia and smiled, crossing the room over to where she stood, pulling the older woman into a hug.

Amelia smiled as she returned her daughter's hug. She then stepped back and placed her hand on her belly, feeling the baby kick. "My goodness, this little one is active today."

Evelyn nodded. "She certainly is." She saw her mother's face light up. "Yes, it's a girl. We're going to name her Amelia Lenora Esther Hastings, after her grandmothers."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," Amelia said with a smile.

Evelyn smiled. "I'm glad you think so." She got an idea. "Mother, how would you like to join me? I'm meeting Robert, Rowan and Lenora for lunch."

"I wouldn't want to interrupt, but it would be nice to see Lenora again," Amelia said, smiling at her daughter.

Evelyn smiled and immediately got in touch with Annie again. "Annie, be a dear and tell my husband that my mother will be joining us."

"Right away, Evelyn," Annie said.

**Author's Note:** I feel horrible. I've not been updating as quickly as I would have liked to on most of my fan fictions, and I have a reason for that. I've been B-U-S-Y. Role play has taken out a big chunk of my time, as I've taken on more sites and characters than I can handle, but I'm balancing it, and I'm going to keep it that way!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Previously in "Angel of Faith", Robert meets Lilly, and a family lunch is arranged._**

**Chapter Four**

**Later**…  
The entire Hastings family, including Amelia, gathered around the table at the restaurant. Rowan smiled as he then stood up from where he was sitting and picked up his glass, gently tapping it with his fork. "Everyone, may I have your attention please? Just recently, a very special person has come back into my life when I thought I would never see her again. Grace and I are head over heels in love with her and we know that our future son or daughter will love her too. The special person I am referring to is my daughter, Lilly."

Lenora looked at the little girl seated next to her and smiled lovingly at her. She knew all about Rowan's relationship with Lilly's mother, even if it had been years ago, and she even knew that the grandchild that resulted from that relationship would return one day. "She's adorable, Rowan," Lenora told him.

Rowan smiled. "Thank you, Mother. Grace and I think so too."

Lilly smiled up at her newly-found grandmother. "Grandma Nora, will I get to meet the rest of my daddy's family soon?"

Lenora smiled at her. "I think we should arrange that as soon as possible." She looked at Rowan. "Isn't that right, Rowan?"

"Oh, definitely," Rowan said. "Now that Lilly is part of the family, she should meet everyone."

Lilly grinned. "I can't wait, Daddy."

Rowan nodded. "It's settled then. Lilly will meet the rest of the family."

**Meanwhile**…  
Across town, Kol opened the door to his brother and nephew. "Well, hello to you, strangers," he said with a smirk.

Finn smiled at Kol. "Sorry that we haven't visited in a while, Kol. We've been busy lately."

"I heard. Settling into the new house alright?" Kol asked as he stepped back to let his oldest brother into the house.

"I won't lie to you, Kol, it was a bit stressful, as it is with having a new home," Finn said. "But, we're adjusting." He smiled. "Speaking of which, I hear that you and Alexia have a step-grandchild."

"Yes, Grace's fiancé, Rowan, has reunited with the daughter he had from a previous relationship," Kol said. "Her name is Lilly, and she's the sweetest little girl in the world. She reminds me of Hannah when she was little."

"And how is my other niece doing?" Finn asked as he knelt down to remove Nathaniel's jacket.

"She's doing well," Kol said. "I heard from her about a week ago. And she had wonderful news to tell me."

"What might that be?"

"She's pregnant," Kol said. "Apparently, she and Callie talked it over and decided to have a baby by in-vitro fertilization." He looked at Nathaniel. "I apologize if I'm grossing Nathaniel out by what I just said."

Finn looked at his son as well, but Nathaniel just grinned and said, "I heard nothing, Uncle Kol."

"You remind me of your mother, little man," Finn said with a chuckle.

"Yes, he does," Kol said. "He also takes after you quite a bit."

"True, but not as much as the way I've seen him around his sisters and Cooper," Finn replied.

Kol nodded. "That's true. I see the same thing with Nadia, Xavier and Jade. The girls will take after Alexia in some respects and me in others. Xavier, of course, is all me."

"Speaking of which, I hear Alexia's ex showed up."

"He did. But, neither of us are surprised, because he also brought a woman with him," Kol replied with a nod.

Finn nodded. "And what do you think of him?"

"He's a pleasant man," Kol said. "And his lady friend is just as pleasant. He approves of the fact Alexia has moved on and found someone else."

"That's…unusual," Finn said.

"Actually, it's quite the opposite," Kol said. "It's true that Lee loved her in the past and always will, but on the same token, he sees that I have given her, Grace and Evan a good life."

"Well, I am happy for you, brother," Finn replied.

Kol smiled. "Thank you, Finn."

Just then, Lexi came in the front door and nearly knocked Finn over. "Oh, Finn, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that you were there," she said immediately, speaking with an apologetic smile.

"Don't apologize, Alexia," her brother-in-law replied. "I was so busy getting Nathaniel out of his coat that I didn't look behind me." He smiled, "Kol was just telling me about your visitor."

Lexi nodded. "Yes, it's a shock to all of us."

Finn nodded as well. "Yes, well, at least Lee is a good person." He grew serious. "Unlike a certain person who shall remain nameless…"

Of course, Kol knew he was referring to Sarah, who had caused a considerable amount of trouble for the family. Thankfully, she was no longer a threat. A few weeks ago, Finn and Sage had gotten word that Sarah had hung herself in her prison cell. There was a silence until Lexi said, "How's Amy?"

"Oh, she's doing great," Finn said. "She's in college." He smiled at Lexi. "As a matter of fact, it's the same place your Evan is attending."

"That's…interesting. I just hope they know what they're getting themselves into," Lexi said with a wary look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't be too worried, Alexia," Finn said. "Your Evan would never let anything happen to Amy. They're practically inseparable, just like they were when you and Kol were dating."

"I know. But I guess I still worry about him. He is my first-born son," Lexi said with a smile.

Finn nodded. "That's understandable. Sage is the exact same way, especially with Cooper. He may be grown up, but he's still her little boy."

Lexi smiled again. "I'm sure fathers worry about their first-born daughters as well," she said.

Finn nodded. "Yes, indeed. I still worry about Ruby."

"As we all do from time to time," Kol said, interrupting them.

Lexi smiled at her husband, going over to him and kissing him. "Yes, we never stop loving our children, no matter how grown up they are."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "Certainly not, especially Ducky; she's gone through a lot since she was little," Kol said.

Lexi raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Ducky?"

"That's what I called Hannah when she was little," Kol said. "Like I said, she's been through a lot."

"She certainly has," Lexi said.

Finn nodded. "She certainly has, and that's because she's had her family around to support her in good and bad times. We even supported her when she told us she was…what was the word she used, gay?"

"She did," Lexi said. "Though, Kol didn't react too well to it at first."

"I may not have, but every father worries when their child confesses that kind of thing," Kol said.

Finn nodded. "Yes, especially when you thought she was interested in a boy named Isaac."

"Isaac is now happily engaged," Kol said. "And he's happy that Ducky found love."

Lexi nodded. "And we're happy for his impending nuptials." She cleared her throat. "Oh, silly me, I'm forgetting my manners as a hostess. Can I get you anything, Finn?"

"None for me, but thanks," her brother-in-law replied. "Though, I think Nathaniel here would love some milk and cookies." He looked at his son. "Isn't that right, Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel smiled at his aunt. "Yes, please, Auntie Alexia."

Lexi returned his smile. "All right, cookies and milk for my nephew."

Nathaniel grinned then hugged his father around the neck as Finn stood up with the young boy in his arms. Lexi smiled at this and went to the kitchen to get the milk and cookies ready for her nephew. She could hardly believe just how fast time flew. The children were growing up so quick all around her. It seemed like only yesterday that she joined the Mikaelson family by marrying Kol.

**In London**…  
Hannah walked up to the bed, a smirk on her face as she crawled up onto the covers. Her hand drifted up the leg that belonged to her fiancé, stroking the smooth skin. Callie smiled as she felt Hannah stroking her. "Hello, my love."

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was until I felt you touching me," Callie said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're in the mood because of your hormones."

"Yes, this pregnancy is messing with my head," Hannah said. "It's making me do things I wouldn't normally do."

"Well, maybe I should remedy that," Callie said, sitting up to gently tug Hannah down next to her, moving to straddle her brunette wife. Leaning down, she kissed Hannah's mouth, gently pushing her tongue between Hannah's lips until Hannah accepts Callie's silent demand.

Hannah smiled against Callie's lips and moaned as their tongues collided. She then pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and running her hands up and down her body. "I love you," she murmurs against her wife's lips before moaning softly as Callie broke off the kiss to move her lips down Hannah's jaw and into her neck. Hannah felt what Callie was doing and arched her neck to give her easy access to her neck. "Keep going, baby, don't stop!"

"Oh, I don't intend on stopping," Callie whispered then moved further down, her tongue moistening the diamond-hard tips of Hannah's breasts before she continued her downward trek. Hannah arched her back and let out a scream of pleasure as she felt what Callie was doing to her. Callie smiled as she heard Hannah scream. "I love the sounds you make, Han. They're sexy, like you."

Flipping them both over, Hannah got on top, moving her way down between Callie's thighs and licked the opening of her fiancé's core. Callie panted and grabbed the sheets with her fingers. "Oh God, Hannah, you're amazing!"

Hannah laughed. "I'm just getting warmed up, Cal."

Bringing her face back between Callie's thighs, the brunette then licked the opening of Callie's core, the tip of her tongue a piece of moistened velvet as she speared it deep between her beloved's clitoris. Callie moaned and brought her hands up, running her fingers through Hannah's hair, the softness of the strands feeling like silk against her skin.

**Author's Note:** I feel horrible for not updating ANY of my stories with Erin, but we've both been busy. So here is an update and I hope that you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Previously in "Angel of Faith", The Hastings family meets for lunch, where Evelyn finally meets her granddaughter for the first time. Callie and Hannah make love._**

**Chapter Five**

**Two Weeks Later**…  
"I wish you could be here when we surprise Nana Ellie and Papa Mikael," Grace says to her fiancée through the phone as she sat in the car that her mother was driving.

"I know, Gracie, and I hate that my business trip is cutting into it," Rowan said. "Maybe we can have another get-together when I come back?"

"Promise?" she asked in a soft voice.

Rowan smiled, even though she couldn't see him through the phone. "I promise. You know that I would never let you down."

"Okay. I love you, Row," she said then hung up as Lexi brought the car to a stop in front of the Mikaelson mansion.

Lexi saw the smile on her daughter's face. "Rowan is such a good man. I'm glad you have him in your life, Grace."

"I am too," Grace said. "I love him." She placed her hand on her belly, feeling the baby kick. "He's going to be a good father to our baby. He's already a good father to Lilly."

"He's going to be a great father," Lexi corrected her daughter.

Grace smiled. "You're right, Mom. He's going to be a great father and a great husband when we finally get married."

"Have you two agreed on a date?" Lexi asked as she helped Grace out of the car then gathered Lilly up to hand the little girl over to her future step-mother before turning to get Nadia and Xavier out.

"That[s the thing, we don't know," Grace said. "We want to have it when we're sure everyone can attend."

"And that would include your Aunt Rebekah and Uncle Stefan, I would assume?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, that's right," Grace replied.

"Well, don't worry about them, sweetie," Lexi said. "I'll talk to them and we'll straighten this out."

Grace smiled at her mother. "Okay, Mom."

"Don't thank me just yet," Lexi said. "Wait until I've straightened things out first, then you can thank me."

Grace nodded and the two of them walked into the Mikaelson mansion with Lilly, Nadia and Xavier. Elijah smiled when he saw Lexi, Grace, and the children. "Hello, Alexia. I was wondering when you were coming." He looked behind her. "Is Kol with you?"

"No, he had to work," she replied. "He sends his regards, though."

"Oh. Well, we shall tell him another time," Elijah said, ushering them into the mansion.

Grace smiled at the way the mansion was decorated. Lilly seemed to like it too. "This is pretty, Mommy Grace."

"It is, isn't it?" Grace said. "Well, it's a special occasion."

"What…what's an occasion, Mommy?"

"Well, it's when someone is celebrating something important. Tonight is the wedding anniversary of your future Nana Eleanor and Papa Mikael," Grace replied, shifting the toddler to her other hip.

Lilly smiled. "Are we going to have a party?"

"Oh, yes, Miss Lilly," Elijah said, answering the question for Grace. "We're going to have the best party they have ever seen."

"And they're going to be so surprised," Grace added, reaching up to stroke the dark hair on her future step-daughter's head.

Lexi was about to respond when they heard something from outside. Elijah went to the window and saw Mikael and Eleanor's car. "They're here. We'd better hide…quickly."

The mother and daughter quickly escorted their respective children and future step-children into a room that wasn't occupied and Elijah turned off the lights before he went to rejoin Katherine and his family. Mikael smiled at Eleanor as he helped her out of the car, kissing her tenderly. "You are exquisite, my love, just like you were the day I married you."

Eleanor returned her husband's kiss. "Thank you and I am looking forward to kissing every inch of your glorious body."

"We shall do that later, my love," he told her, taking her hand and leading her into the house.

As soon as they got inside, Mikael noticed that it was dark. "Now, why do you suppose the lights are out?"

He flipped the switch and heard a loud "SURPRISE!" Eleanor laughed when she saw her stepchildren and their families. Mikael laughed as well when he got over the shock. "Did you do all this for us?"

Elijah nodded. "Indeed we did. We wanted to throw you an anniversary celebration."

"Well, thank you, son," Mikael said, smiling as he pulled Eleanor close, kissing the side of her head.

Grace approached them. "Happy Anniversary, you two," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Grace," Eleanor said. "There isn't a day that goes by that I'm not thankful for being with this wonderful man." She then noticed Lilly. "Oh, and who is this little darling?"

"This is Lilly, Rowan's daughter from a previous relationship," Grace said. "Mom and Kol already met her and they love her." She gently nudged Lilly toward her. "Lilly, this is Eleanor, Grandpa Mikael's wife. You can call her Miss Ellie or even Nana Ellie, if you want."

Lilly smiled then said, "Hi, Nana Ellie."

"You know, you're not the only Lilly here," Eleanor said. "Your Uncle Niklaus has a daughter named Lillian, who was named after your Aunt Caroline's grandmother. Though, they call her Lily with one L."

"That makes it a lot less confusing, huh?" Grace said as she smiled down at Lilly.

Eleanor nodded. "It does, doesn't it?" She smiled at Lilly. "Would you like to meet the other children, Lilly?"

Lilly looked over at Grace for permission then smiled at Eleanor after getting a nod. "Sure!" she said excitedly, putting her hand into Eleanor's and walking into the other room with the older woman.

Mikael smiled. "She is truly a natural," he said. Grace looked over at her grandfather.

"She really is, Papa. And I bet you fall in love with her more and more every day, am I right?" Grace asked.

Mikael nodded. "I do. She has brought so much joy into my life, and I thank God every day for sending her to me."

"I thank God every day for sending Rowan to me too, Papa," Grace said in a soft murmur.

Mikael smiled. "Rowan is a fine young man, Grace, and I see that you're happy with him, just like your cousin, Evelyn is happy with Robert."

"I'm very happy, Papa. He's so good for Lilly and he's going to be good for the baby," Grace said with a big smile.

Mikael smiled. "You deserve all the happiness in the world, Princess Grace. And if you need anything, you'll always have us around to help you. You have been part of this family since before your mother married Kol, and we love you very much."

"I love all of you too," Grace said and snuggled into Mikael's side when he pulled her close, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

After a few minutes, Mikael stepped back and said, "How about we join the others before they think we forgot about them?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she replied. "It wouldn't be much of a party if I hogged one of the guests of honor."

Mikael chuckled and led her into the other room, his hands gently on her shoulders as they finally walked in. She went over to join her step-mother and he went to move to stand behind Eleanor. Eleanor smiled at Mikael and kissed him. "This is the best anniversary celebration we ever had."

Mikael returned the kiss and whispered in her ear, "This is just the beginning. The real celebration will take place later."

"In that case, we better get the others gathered so that we can cut the cake, shouldn't we?" she asked, smiling at him.

Mikael nodded. "That's the best idea I've heard all day." He looked at Elijah. "Go tell everyone that it's time to cut the cake. Your stepmother wants to give me my present in private."

"Right away, Father," Elijah said with a nod before turning to get the rest of the family.

Eleanor smiled at her husband after her stepson left, kissing him passionately. "I love you, Mikael."

"I love you too, Ellie," he replied. "I'll never stop loving you."

She smiled once more before they went to join the rest of their growing family. In the living room, Finn sat with Sage as they were surrounded by Ruby, Bridget, Cooper and Nathaniel.

Elijah stood nearby with Amelia and Katherine, Evelyn, Colin and Maria. Klaus and Caroline conversed with Henrik &amp; Francesca, Stefan &amp; Rebekah. Once everyone was assembled, Elijah grabbed his glass and gently tapped it with his fork, which got everyone's attention. With a satisfied smile on his face, he proceeded with the toast he had planned for weeks. "Before we cut the cake, I'd like to make a toast to two very special people."

He looked at Mikael and Eleanor. "This toast is to our father, Mikael, and our stepmother, Eleanor, on this the anniversary of their marriage. While it is true that they had trials and tribulations over the years and let's face it…what couple doesn't?" He looked over at Finn and Sage, remembering the rough patch they hit recently before looking back at Mikael and Eleanor again. "In spite of that, they have persevered, and we have each used that perseverance as a model for our own marriages. Father, Eleanor, we love you both very much and we wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Hear, hear," the rest of his siblings echoed, lifting their glasses to Eleanor and Mikael.

Mikael smiled at that as he hugged Eleanor to him. "Thank you, Elijah. We love you all very much as well."

To which Kol said, "I don't know about any of you, but I'm looking forward to sampling some of that cake."

His sisters both shook their head, as well as his wife and sisters-in-law. "Is food all that you think about, Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"No, dear sister, it is not," he said, winking at Lexi, who just shook her head a second time.

Seeing his wife shake her head, Kol chuckled and said, "Oh, Alexia, don't be like that. You know how I am."

Lexi gave him a look. "Yeah, that's what scares me sometimes."

The rest of the siblings chuckled. "Looks like you've got your hands full, Kol," Finn said as he kissed Sage's cheek.

Kol sighed, knowing his brother was right. "True as that is, I could always get Alexia to forget her anger."

Sage chuckled. "Yes, Kol, we all know that you'll pour on the charms. It's a family trait that every member of this family shares."

"I don't know about me and Rebekah, but my brothers certainly seem to have it," Sabrina mentioned from her spot next to her fiancée.

Kol heard what his stepsister said, sticking his tongue out at her. "Love you too, Bree."

Sabrina laughed and stuck her tongue out at him. "I know you do, Kol, that's why I live to tease you."

He grinned at her before pulling his wife close. Sabrina smiled at them and then pulled Wyatt closer to her, kissing him softly, receiving a kiss from him in return.

"You're a good sister, my love," Wyatt said. "It makes me appreciate the fact that I'm going to be joining your family."

"We're glad to have you join the family," she said softly to him in response.

Wyatt kissed her again. "Maybe after the party, we can sneak away and have some alone time?"

"I'd like that," Sabrina said. "My parents are going to want to have some alone time of their own, so I don't see why we couldn't. After all, with all the wedding preparations, we've barely had any time to ourselves."

"That sounds perfect to me," he said, kissing her softly once more.

**After the Party**…

Mikael was definitely on a high as he pushed the door of their bedroom open, leading Eleanor inside before shutting it behind them, locking it to ensure their privacy. After that, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down her small body. "Do you know how much I want you right now?"

Eleanor trembled as she heard what he was saying, his words sounding seductive. "Oh, I think I do." She reached down and felt just how hard his member felt against her hand. "You definitely want me. You're hard as a rock."

Mikael chuckled as he then lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down on the sheets before practically ripping his shirt off, revealing his chest to her. Eleanor licked her lips and reached up to touch what was hers; trembling again at how good it felt. Mikael then threw his shirt on the floor before climbing on top of her and divesting her of her dress, throwing it on the floor by his shirt. Eleanor then made short work of his pants and boxers while he removed her bra and underwear.

Once they were completely bare to each others' gazes, Mikael grabbed her hips and drove himself into her, thrusting hard and fast. "Mikael…oh, that feels **so** good," she said in a breathless voice, the sound she released overwhelmed with pleasure ricocheting through her so thoroughly.

Mikael smirked at her. "You like that, do you? Well, hold on tight, love, because there's more where that came from."

He then pulled out of her, turned her onto her belly, and entered her swiftly from behind, holding her hands down on the bed as he thrust in and out of her. Eleanor clutched onto the sheets, letting out a pleasurable scream. "Oh, Mikael, don't stop! Give it to me! I BEG YOU!"

Mikael thrust in and out of her at a hard, fast pace but kept his thrusts steady.

Several Hours Later...

Mikael held Eleanor close to him under the sheets, kissing her forehead and tasting the perspiration that lingered there. They had just spent the last several hours lost in their passion for each other, and it was the best several hours of their lives. Eleanor sighed softly as she felt his lips against her forehead. "You know, this was just as much fun as it was the night we conceived Sabrina and Olivier."

"Yes, it was," her husband replied. "That night was the best night of my life."

"Mine too," Eleanor said. "It was the night I knew that I was falling in love with the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with, no matter what it was going to take or how long it was going to take." She kissed his chest. "I love you, Mikael."

"I love you too, Eleanor," Mikael said. "I don't know what I would've done without you in my life."

"Don't think about it, it'll spoil the mood."

**Author's Note:** Another late chapter. I'm mean, holding it out this long. But here it is! Hope its okay, and that you remember to R&amp;R!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Previously in "Angel of Faith", Mikael and Eleanor celebrate their anniversary with their family._**

**Chapter Six**

**Wyatt's House - That Same Moment**…  
Sabrina kissed Wyatt's chest as they held each other under the sheets. They had gone back to Wyatt's house after the party, where they had made love again and again, and now, they were basking in the afterglow. It had been quite a while since they actually had a moment alone together, especially with the planning that was going into their wedding.

As she kissed his chest, Sabrina guided his hands down to her belly, where the baby resided. "You know, Wyatt, call it a hunch, but I think I may be having twins." She saw the look on his face when she said this. "Think about it, I'm a twin myself, so there's a chance I could be having twins. Alicia and Eric could be getting two siblings for the price of one."

"If it **was** twins, we'd have our hands full," Wyatt said.

Sabrina smiled. "It doesn't mean it won't happen. The powers that be are very mysterious in their ways."

"Yes, they are," Wyatt said. "And I would definitely love having twins." He kissed her. "Even if it didn't end up being twins, I'd still love this baby. I'd also love its mother."

Sabrina giggled and returned his kiss. "I love you too, Daddy."

He grinned. "We're going to have an amazing wedding," he told her.

Sabrina returned his grin. "We are, aren't we?" She kissed him. "And I know my father is looking forward to walking me down the aisle."

Before her husband-to-be can respond, there's a knock on the door downstairs and Sabrina got up, grabbing her robe to wrap it around herself before waddling downstairs to answer the door. When she got there, Sabrina didn't see anyone, but saw an envelope on the step. Scowling curiously, she carefully picked it up and, looking around to see who could've dropped it. Then, with a disappointed sigh, she closed the door, continuing to look at the envelope. She was still looking at it when Wyatt came downstairs, also in a robe. "Who was at the door, Bree?"

"I don't know," she replied. "But, I found this on the doorstep." She turned toward Wyatt, showing it to him. "I wonder who could've left it."

"Bring it inside and we'll take a look," her husband-to-be suggested and Sabrina nodded, doing as she was told.

Once they were inside, Wyatt took the envelope from Sabrina after putting on a pair of surgical gloves, examining it carefully. "There's no return address on it, so it's hard to tell who it's from."

Sabrina got nervous, placing her hand protectively on her belly. "You don't suppose it's from anyone dangerous, do you? Oh God, I'd hate for that to happen."

"Even if it was, we can contact Kol and he can look into it."

Sabrina nodded, remembering that Kol was a private investigator. "Still, I'm worried. We have no way of knowing who sent this, or why."

Wyatt nodded and got out his phone then dialed her half-brother's number, putting it on speaker phone once Kol had answered. "Kol, its Wyatt and Sabrina," Wyatt said.

"Let me guess, you got a strange envelope," Kol said.

"How did you know?" Wyatt asked.

"All of the Mikaelson children got one, and I'm looking into heading the investigation," Kol responded.

Wyatt was about to say something when Sabrina interrupted him. "Kol, who do you think could be doing this? I'm scared out of my mind here."

"I don't know for sure, Bree," her half brother replied. "But, I'm going to get to the bottom of it. In the meantime, stay inside and keep the doors locked. No telling what we may be dealing with here."

"Of course I will, Kol," Sabrina said. She just wanted to protect herself and the baby she carried.

Kol nodded, even though she couldn't see him through the phone. "Good, because I don't want anything happening to that niece or nephew you're carrying." He then said to Wyatt, "Wyatt, I'm counting on you to keep my sister safe."

"I'll definitely do that, Kol," Wyatt said. "Sabrina means the world to me and I would never let anything happen to her, mostly because I know that you, Mikael and her brothers would have my hide."

"Yes, we would, but we know you'll look out for her," Kol said before he ended his call.

**Meanwhile**…

Klaus crumbled the envelope in his hand, obviously not liking the situation one bit. Who would send him something like this? He didn't have any enemies to speak of, and Sarah had killed herself in prison, so it couldn't be from her. So, who could be sending him this? Caroline noticed how angry he was getting and carefully approached him. "Nik, is everything okay?"

"Whoever sent this is going to wish they never messed with the Mikaelsons," he replied, not facing her. "They don't know just how resilient we can be."

Caroline nodded. "I know you're upset, and believe me, I don't like this any more than you do, but Kol is going to look into this. We have to have faith in him."

Klaus nodded. "You're too good for me, you know that?"

Caroline smiled at her husband's words. "I'm your wife, Nik. I'm here for you in good times and bad. Granted, there are times when you're not the easiest person to live with, but I've always had your back. You're the most important person in my life, and there's nowhere I'd rather be than here at your side."

"And I wouldn't want you to be anywhere else, my love," Klaus said, reaching for her hand and holding it loosely in his.

Caroline squeezed his hand and got closer to him, kissing him gently and pulling back to gaze into his greenish blue eyes with her blue ones. "You are a wonderful husband, father, son, brother and friend, Nik. I may not know who's doing this to us, but we'll face this together, like we've done in the past."

Klaus returned her kiss and for a moment, there was silence until he said, "Agreed."

Caroline smiles at him before moving her lips up to gently kiss his forehead. Klaus felt her lips on his forehead and held her close to him, not wanting to let her go for anything. He loved her more than anything in this world and if he ever lost her, he wouldn't be able to function. True, he'd have the rest of the family around him, but he'd feel like half a man without his beloved Caroline. As he continued to hold her, he heard his cell phone go off. Not sure who this was, he reached over with his free hand and picked it up. "This is Niklaus Mikaelson. Who may I ask is calling?"

There was no answer on the other end, just something in the background before the call went dead. That was weird, who would call him and then hang up the moment he answered? Caroline noticed the look on his face. "Who was that, Nik?"

"I don't know," he replied. "They bloody hung up when I answered. Someone is toying with me, and damn it, I'm going to find out just who it is."

**Meanwhile**…  
Nicholas "Cole" Burnett hung up the phone. He knew he was risking interrupting his biological son's life by attempting to send the letters out, but it was the only way he knew his beloved Esther's children would listen to his plea. He sighed as he then looked at the various pictures scattered throughout the room. They were of Klaus at various ages, as well as his wedding pictures and even pictures of each of his grandchildren. "I hope I can meet you one of these days, my son. Seeing these pictures isn't enough. I want for us to meet in person, regardless of the risks."

Grabbing his phone again when it rang, he answered with a gruff "Hello?"

Esther heard his gruff voice on his end and smiled. "Oh, Cole darling, I love it when you talk all gruff on the phone."

"Hello, Esther," Cole said, calming himself down. "I'm sorry if I got all gruff with you. I tried calling Niklaus before, but the moment he answered, I couldn't bring myself to answer, so I hung up."

"How did he sound?" Esther asks as she twirls a lock of her blonde hair around one finger.

Cole sighed. "From what little I heard before I hung up, he sounded pleasant." He shook his head. "Esther, I'm not sure we should be doing this. Sending the letters is one thing, but I feel like we're forcing him into accepting something he may not want to accept. After all, Mikael is the only father he's known all his life."

"But you are still his father. And you deserve to be a part of his life," Esther said.

Cole sighed. "I know that, Esther, but you have no idea how hard it was for me to stand by while Mikael raised my son. I never got to hold him, see him take his first steps, or hear him say his first words, nothing. I also didn't see get married or see any of my grandchildren." Before Esther could say anything, he added, "Why didn't you let me fight for him, Esther?"

"I don't know," she replied. "I guess you could call it foolish pride. Even though we didn't get along that well, Mikael was my husband and I had to lie and say Niklaus was his, even though he really wasn't."

"I might as well try again. We shall see how it goes though, my love," Cole said before he ended the call.

After hanging up with Esther, Cole stared at the phone and redialed Klaus' number, listening as it rang. This time, he was going to actually answer when Klaus picked up, regardless of how nervous he was. Finally, he heard someone answer, but it wasn't Klaus; it was a more feminine voice. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Cole Burnett. Who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Caroline, Klaus' wife."

"Caroline, it's urgent that I speak to your husband," Cole said. "I have to talk to him. Could you put him on for me? I know you don't know me, and I assure you that I don't want anything from either of you, I just want to speak to your husband."

Caroline was about to answer him when Klaus took the phone from her. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes," Cole said. "Now, Niklaus, you're probably wondering who has been sending you those letters. The reason I'm calling is because…well, I'm the one who sent them. I'm your father, Niklaus."

For a few minutes, there was silence until Klaus said, "What the bloody hell did you just say? Listen, I don't know who you are or how you got my number, but I'm not your son! My father is Mikael Mikaelson, not some bloody nut case who insists on stalking my family!"

"Ask your mother, Niklaus," Cole said. "Ask her about your birth certificate. It won't have Mikael's name on it."

Klaus calms down, breathing heavily before turning to Caroline and speaking softly as he asks, "Caroline, would you mind going into my file cabinet in my art studio?" She nods and goes to do so. When she got the file cabinet in question, Caroline opened the drawer and got out a small manila envelope and after getting it, she closed it and brought it back to her husband, who opened it, got out his birth certificate from inside. Upon looking at it, Klaus saw that Cole was telling the truth. On the blank for the father's name, he saw "NICHOLAS BURNETT" in black and white. "Well, I'll be damned, you weren't lying. Your name is here." Sighing, he added, "Now that I know the truth, what is it you want?"

"As I told your wife earlier, I don't want anything," Cole said. "The only thing I want is to meet you. The only way I really knew you was through the pictures your mother sent me over the years, and it hurt me to know that she never let me see you out of her foolish pride, as she told me. I also want to meet your wife, and my grandchildren, if they're willing."

Klaus nodded. "I'll have to talk it over with Caroline. I'll also have to talk it over with my children. They might not want to, especially my eldest, Liam. He's a stubborn boy, like his father, so it'll take some coaxing from Caroline and me."

"Of course, Niklaus," Cole said. "I completely understand. You take as much time as you need."

Klaus sighed as he ended the call, placing his phone on one of the easels. Caroline saw the conflicted look in his eyes and gently took his hand, squeezing it. "I'm willing to go through with this, Nik. I told you that there's nowhere else I'd rather be than at your side, and I meant it."

Klaus nodded, squeezing her hand back. "I know, love, and I appreciate it."

Caroline smiled and kissed him. "But, the kids aren't going to be easy to convince. As you said, Liam is stubborn, like you, and it'll take some coaxing from us." She sighed. "We'll also have to call Kol and tell him that the party who sent those letters has come forward."

"You call him. I'm going to see if I can find Liam," Klaus said before leaving the room to go in search of his oldest son.

Liam was in his room, his sketch book open to a fresh page. He had gotten inspired to do a new drawing and wanted to get it down on paper. Just then, he heard a knock at the door, as well as his father saying, "Liam, may I come in, son?"

Liam placed his sketch book on his bed and opened the door. "Hello, Father. What did you need?"

"I need to talk to you," Klaus said. "It's important."

Liam nodded and stepped back, opening the door further so that his father could come in. "What did you need to talk about, Father? You and Mum didn't have a fight, did you?"

"No, son, your mother and I are fine," Klaus said. "But, I found out something today. Something you need to know." He sighed. "A man called here, named Cole Burnett. He said he was the one sending the letters. The reason why is because…well, he's my father."

"So I have two grandfathers now?" Liam asked; his tone soft.

"Yes, son, you do. But it doesn't change anything. Mikael is still your grandfather and he will always be," Klaus replied.

Liam bit his lip, not sure to think. "Do I have to meet him?"

"He told me that he would like to meet you," Klaus said. "But, I'm not going to force you if you don't want to." He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm leaving the decision entirely up to you, Liam. I know you're confused about all this, and believe me, I feel the same way."

"Can I take Carrie with me?" Liam said. A hopeful smile lit up his face as he looked up at his dad.

"Of course you can take Carrie, son. She's always welcome," Klaus replied, the smile on his face matching his son's.

Liam smiled again. "Then, I'll meet this other grandfather of mine." He raised a curious eyebrow. "Why did he wait so long to come forward?"

"I think it has to do with Esther," Klaus said. "She wasn't without her pride, so she didn't allow Cole to fight for me." He sighed. "Well, I suppose we should tell your siblings about this."

"Can I be the one to tell them, Father?" Liam asked.

"Of course you can, son," Klaus replied.

Liam smiled at his father and hugged him, something he hadn't done since he was little. "I love you, Father."

Klaus returned the hug and ran his finger through his son's hair, kissing the top of his head. "I love you too, Liam. You're a good boy, don't ever forget that."

"I won't. I'm going to call Carrie," Liam said after pulling back from the hug.

Klaus nodded. "Of course, son, I'll let you have your privacy. I'm going to see what your mother is up to."

With that, he left Liam's room and came downstairs, where he saw Mikael in the living room, along with Eleanor. Strange, he wasn't aware they were due for a visit. "Father, Eleanor. This is definitely a surprise."

"Kol told us about the letters you've been getting, Niklaus," Mikael said. "And I don't have to guess who's been sending them because I already know: that Cole Burnett character, the one that your mother slept with years ago."

"We already knew that, Mikael," Caroline said. "He called here and talked to Nik. He says that he doesn't want anything from us, just a chance to be a part of his life, and meet us and the kids."

Mikael growled at that. "The only way that man is going to get near my grandchildren is over my dead body!"

"Mikael, calm down," Eleanor said. "You're going to make a scene. I know you still bear some animosity toward the man, but you don't have to…"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Eleanor," Mikael said. "Esther destroyed everything the minute she had that affair with Cole."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? And she didn't think that way when you and I had our dalliance? I seem to recall that she threatened to kill me if she ever saw me with you." She saw that he was about to protest and stopped him. "Don't tell me that Esther did was different from what we did, because I think otherwise. I'm not choosing sides, if that's what your next words are going to be. I just think that we should allow this. If Cole wants to know his son, who are we to stand in the way of that? Wouldn't you want that chance had Sabrina and Olivier been raised by some other man, like you raised Niklaus?"

"I suppose so," Mikael replies, letting out a heavy sigh.

Klaus smiled sadly and placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "This won't affect your relationship with my children, Father. You will always be their grandfather."

"He's right, Mikael," Caroline said. "No one will ever take your place in their eyes."

The older man sighs again. "Alright, I'll allow it."

**Author's Note:** I hope you liked this! I'm so sorry for the long wait on the update …AGAIN!


	7. Chapter 7

**_Previously in "Angel of Faith", Klaus discovers who really sent the letters to him and his siblings, and agrees to meet with his biological father._**

**Chapter Seven**

**Lee's House – Across Town**…  
Lee eases to his feet with his cane and goes in search of his fiancé to see what she was up to her elbows in from what he could hear in the other room. Deanna looked up from her work and saw Lee standing in the doorway. She smiled at him. "You have no idea how much of a relief it is to see you, Lee. I must've been working so hard, I was begging for human contact."

He chuckles and moved to sit down next to her. "What are you working on so hard back here?"

Deanna smiled. "Oh, you know, the usual stuff I normally do for DWB, not to mention the stuff for the wedding, which has been a total nightmare."

"Why not ask Lexi to help you? She's a wedding planner."

"I couldn't do that," Deanna said. "Bad enough we came to her home unannounced, but your new wife-to-be asking your ex-wife to help with wedding plans? That would be imposing."

"Just ask her anyway," Lee said. "It'll be better than doing it yourself."

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Deanna asked.

Lee shook his head. "Of course she won't. Lexi and I have an understanding, and she's never held any favor that I've asked her of in the past against me, so why would she hold this against you?" he asked.

Deanna hesitated for a few minutes and sighed, saying, "All right, I'll ask her."

"That's my girl," Lee said. "I'd hate to have you getting all stressed with all of this work that you're doing."

"I suppose so," Deanna said. "Stress isn't good, especially not for a baby." She saw the look on Lee's face. "That's right, Lee. I'm pregnant. I just found out the other day. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you right away. I wanted to be certain before I told anyone."

"I'm glad that you told me, Dee. I'm excited, and I know that Grace &amp; Evan will be too," he said with a smile.

Deanna smiled. "You're right, they will." She placed her hand on Lee's and kissed him softly. "I love you, Lee, with everything that I have."

"I love you too, Dee," he replied, returning her kiss. "You brought me back to life, and I'm grateful for it."

She smiles again. "What do you say we go fix dinner?"

"I say that sounds perfect," Lee said, helping her to her feet.

Deanna smiled. "So, what do you feel like having for dinner?"

"It doesn't matter," Lee said. "Anything you make will be good."

"I have this new recipe for macaroni and chicken that a friend gave to me," Deanna said as he helped her to her feet, walking with him hand in hand to the kitchen.

Lee smiled. "That sounds good to me."

"I knew you would approve," Deanna said. "This may be the first time I'm making it, but it's good to know that you'll like it."

"I love anything that you make, Dee," he told her.

Deanna smiled and kissed him. "That's good to hear, because I always want my man to be happy."

Lee returned her kiss. "You always make me happy, babe, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, as well as meet our baby." They headed into the kitchen, where Lee settled down into a chair to watch her as she moved about the kitchen. Deanna was fully aware that Lee was watching her and smiled. Oh, how she loved him and knew that she made the right choice by agreeing to marry him. As he continued to watch her, his cell phone rang and he reaches into his pocket to pull it out, answering in a hoarse reply, "This is Lee."

On the other end of the line, a familiar voice said, "Am I catching you at a bad time?"

"No, not really, though Deanna was just getting dinner ready," Lee said. "Though, I would like to know who this is."

"It's Ryan, your son."

Lee nodded, finally knowing who this was on the phone. "Lexi told me that you called. Is there anything you need from me?"

"No, but I appreciate the offer. The family who adopted me gave me a good life," Ryan said. "Though, I would like to meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you from Lexi. I know that this is coming from way out of the blue, and I'll understand if you don't want to."

"Who said anything about not wanting to?" Lee asked. "I think meeting you would be a great idea. I'll just talk it over with Deanna and we'll set something up."

"That's fine. I'll wait to hear from you," Ryan said before hanging up.

Deanna looked at Lee after the call ended. "Who was that?"

"Remember when Lexi told us that she got a call from a young man asking for me?" he replied. "Well, he just called me now. Apparently, he wants to meet with me. I told him I would talk it over with you first."

"You should meet with him, no matter what I think about it. He's your son, not mine," Deanna told him.

"I know, but your opinion matters to me, Dee," Lee said.

"I know, and I appreciate the fact that my opinion matters," Deanna said. "Your son sounds like a good man, even though I don't know him."

Lee smiled. "Come with me to meet him. It would mean so much to me if you did."

"And what if I want to hang out with Lexi?" she asked.

"I can arrange that if you want me to," Lee said.

Deanna nodded. "Yes, Lee, I want you to arrange for me to hang out with Lexi."

"Then, I'll do just that," Lee said. "After I call Ryan, I'll call Lexi and see if she'd be up for some company."

**The Next Day**...  
Deanna walks into the lavish foyer of the mansion where Lexi lived with Kol. "You have a beautiful home," Deanna complimented the blonde.

"Thank you. Kol does like to spoil me in his own way," Lexi replied.

Deanna smiled. "Lee is the same way. He can't stop spoiling me. I suppose I should get used to it, especially with a baby on the way."

Lexi gasped. "You're pregnant? When did you find out?"

"Just recently," Deanna said. "Lee was ecstatic when I told him." She shook her head. "I only hope that I'm not upstaging Grace. She's a pregnant bride-to-be as well, and…"

"You're not upstaging her," Lexi said. "You're going to get an equal amount of attention."

"Do you really think so?" Deanna asked.

Lexi nods her head. "I know so," she replied.

Deanna smiled. "I guess I was kind of foolish to think that, wasn't I?"

"You weren't, far from it," Lexi said. "Grace will be over the moon when I tell her that she's going to be a sister again."

"How is she, by the way?"

"Oh, as good as can be expected," Lexi said. "She does have mood swings and crazy cravings, but that's the normal part of being pregnant. She's also got her hands full with Lilly, Rowan's daughter from his previous relationship. But, knowing Grace, she can definitely handle it. Plus, she's got help from not only Rowan's family, but also Mikael and Eleanor, and the entire Mikaelson family as well."

Deanna smiles again. "I'm so glad that she has so many people who love her," she said.

"And you are among those people, Deanna," Lexi said, giving the other woman a soft smile. Deanna smiled again and before she could say anything, Lexi saw a car pulling up outside the mansion. When the door opened and she saw Grace carefully climbing out, she said, "Speaking of which, Grace just pulled up."

Deanna joined Lexi at the window. "I guess she wanted to come by for a visit because Rowan is at the office and she couldn't stand being at home." She saw Lilly climbing out of the car as well. "And she's brought Miss Lilly with her."

"I think today will be a girls' day in, what do you think?" Lexi asked.

"That sounds perfect to me," Deanna replied as she followed Lexi to the front door, watching as the blonde answered it.

Grace smiled when she saw Lexi and Deanna. "Hey, you two. Hope we weren't interrupting anything."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, you're not interrupting anything," Lexi said. "Deanna dropped by for a Girls' Day In."

Grace nodded. "Girls' Day In sounds like a good day to me. What do you think, Lilly?" she asked the little girl next to her.

Lilly nodded, a grin on her lips. "Can we, Mama?" she asked.

"Of course we can," Grace replied.

"I'll go set up a girl-themed film in the family room and set up a palette," Lexi said before going to do just that.

Deanna smiled as she watched Lexi leave and looked toward Grace and Lilly. "And how have you two been?"

"Can't complain," Grace said. "Lilly and I have been bonding quite a bit lately, especially with Rowan always being called to work. I love that man to death and I wouldn't trade what we have for anything."

"I don't blame you one bit for that," Deanna said. "In fact, Grace, I was hoping to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" Grace asked. _I do hope that it's not bad._

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the lateness of this update AGAIN. I've had so many things going on, and with one of my mom's cousins coming in for another week-long stay this week, I'll be somewhat distracted by that and my youngest nephew's first Halloween. I promise I'll be better about updating, especially since I start work again this week.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Previously in "Angel of Faith", Deanna learns about Lee's son, Ryan, and then visits with Lexi, Grace, and Lilly for a girls' day in._**

**Chapter Eight**

**Mystic Grill – That Same Moment**…  
Lee entered the restaurant and told the person at the front that he was meeting someone there, after which he received two menus and was escorted to a booth, where he slowly eased himself in and as he waited for Ryan, he looked through the items on the menu, even though he wasn't particularly hungry. He wondered why his son waited so long to come forward when he could have shown himself at any time. His best guess was that his mother probably didn't want him to have anything to do with a man she had a one night stand with during a business trip.

His thoughts were interrupted when Ryan himself walked in. Lee had to do a double take when he saw the young man, since he looked so much like him. He gestured for his son to come over and he smiled as their eyes met. "Hello, Ryan."

The young man nodded. "Hello, Lee. Or should I call you Dad now?"

"You can call me whatever you like," Lee said. "Lexi told me that you had contacted her, and that you were looking for me. May I ask why you waited so long? Was it because of your mother?"

"My mom had nothing to do with it," Ryan said, taking his seat in the booth. "I didn't want to interrupt whatever life you were having by coming forward too soon. I also didn't want you to think that I was only doing it for money, which what what I told Lexi when I called her the other day."

Lee nodded. "Well, I appreciate your candor, Ryan. And I'm definitely glad to have finally met you."  
He laughed slightly. "You know, I thought I was seeing double when you walked in, because I looked at you and I could have sworn that I saw a younger version of myself."

Ryan chuckles as well. "I've seen the pictures from when you and my mom were together and I can definitely see the resemblance."

Lee smiled. "I have some good news for you. You know the woman you spoke to on the phone when you called me?"

"Deanna? Yeah, I do. Why?"

"We're getting married and we're having a baby."

"Congratulations," Ryan said. "That's really good news. I'd like to come to the wedding. That is, if you'd rather not have a stranger there that you just met."

"I'd love it if you were there. In fact, I'd love it even more if you'd stand up with me," Lee responded with a broad smile on his face.

"You…you're serious? Me? I'd be honored!" Ryan said enthusiastically.

Lee smiled and after a brief silence, said, "Ryan, we've been talking about me and I have yet to ask more about you. Is there something special in your life?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is," Ryan said. "Her name is Cecelia. Cecelia Keller. We've been dating for the past three years and I'm madly in love with her." Smiling, he added, "I love her so much, in fact, that I'm thinking of asking her to marry me."

"Have you proposed yet?"

"No, even though I bought the ring before I came to meet with you."

"Don't be discouraged, son, the right moment probably hasn't presented itself yet," Lee said. "Believe me, when the right moment presents itself, and you've found the ideal place to do it, I know that you'll sweep her off her feet with your proposal. That's what I did with Deanna."

"Thanks, Dad," Ryan said with a nod. Lee returned the nod before the waitress walks over.

The waitress smiled at the two men. "Hello there, my name is Courtney, and I'll be your server. What can I get you today?"

Lee returned her smile as he said, "I'll have a tuna melt on toasted rye, no fries and a cup of tea." He looked at Ryan. "What are you having, son?"

"I'll have the same thing he's having," Ryan said. "Except I'll have the fries and a cup of decaf coffee."

"I'll be right back with your drinks," Courtney said once she had written everything down before she scurries off to place their order with the kitchen.

Elsewhere, in a booth near the back of the restaurant, Cole Burnett was waiting for Klaus to arrive. He had gotten a call from him, saying that Mikael had agreed to let him, as well as his grandchildren, to meet with him.

Of course, Cole did find it surprising that Mikael had agreed to it, considering the man's feelings toward him. Then again, he guessed that Eleanor had a hand in convincing him. A text message alert brought Cole out of his thoughts and he pulls free the phone which had come to rest in his pocket that morning after he left the house, and he smiles as he read the message. '**My beloved. I do hope all is well with your search. I hope to see you soon. Love always, Allison.**'

Cole quickly responded to the text, not wanting to leave Allison in the lurch. "**Thank you. I am going to be meeting with my son and his family now. I will keep you informed. Love you. Cole.**" Once he was done, he placed the phone back into his pocket, his earlier smile still on his face. Allison's text definitely helped to make the wait not seem so long. He made a mental note to thank her personally when he got home later.

Klaus &amp; Caroline pull up in their Dodge Caravan, the more stern of the two turning around to give some of his children the Look. "If you all misbehave in there or embarrass either me or your mother, there won't be any ice cream," he told them.

"Yes, Father," they each say in unison; from the oldest to the youngest. Liam to little Eloise.

Carrie, who had come along for support, heard what her boyfriend's father had said, giving a nod. "Oh, they'll be on their best behavior. I'll definitely make sure of it."

"Thank you, Carrie," Klaus said. "I have no doubt that they'll listen to you."

Carrie gave another nod and opened the door on her side, Liam following after her while Klaus and Caroline rallied up the other children. Although they didn't know just how the meeting was going to go, at least they had extra support from Carrie, and they had given Mikael their word that they'd keep him informed of everything. Inside the restaurant, Carrie herded the younger kids over to a bunch of tables and helped them sit down.

When she got to the table, Cole looked up from his phone to see that he wasn't alone anymore, giving Carrie a friendly smile. "Hello there. I take it you're here with my son and his family?"

Carrie nodded. "I am. I'm Carrie Salvatore, and I'm dating your eldest grandson." She smiled. "I'm here for moral support."

Cole nodded as well and looked at Liam, giving him the same smile he had given Carrie. "And this must be my grandson. I'm Cole Burnett."

"Nice to finally meet you," Liam said. "I'm Liam." He looked down at the two children by his side. "These rascals here are Sebastian and Eloise, my youngest siblings. My other siblings should be along presently, as well as my parents, who are the main reason we're here."


End file.
